Stories from Rainbow Six
by A Horde of Axolotls
Summary: A collection of one-shots of various Rainbow Six Siege Operators. Updated sporadically; I'm horrible with schedules, so there probably won't be one. / Rated M because of violence, probably swearing, and probably other stuff that hasn't shown up yet.
1. And He Is Numb

Constant hot winds scorch his back.

Through his headphones, he can hear sand skittering over himself and the dusty ground around him.

He cares not. He is focused. He is precise.

He lays prone on the dry desert ground, numbing himself to the pain of the burning earth below him. He has been in these kinds of situations before. Hundreds of times. Freezing cold, soaking wet, muddy or icy or grassy or dusty. He can numb himself. Numb. So numb.

He can hear breathing to his left and his right. He casts a quick glance to both sides, eyeing the redheaded woman and bearded Canadian respectively. His teammates do not look back; they do not need to. They trust him. And he trusts himself.

Many have called him names. Despite the secrecy of his organization, his code name has gone out before him. Many have cursed him. _Commie bastard. Coward. Yellow-bellied snake._ _Kusok der'ma._

He can only laugh.

He gives a soft, emotionless sigh. He hears crackling in his headphones; a woman speaks firmly.

" _Now."_

He lifts his rifle painted in a desert camouflage, flicks the scope upward, and holds it to his right eye. Immediately, faint splashes of black and even darker black light up as a vibrant yellow and orange against a dull gray background. Men peering through windows, unseeing. Men standing ready at doors and behind pillars, unprepared.

He's been lying there for hours. His teammates are slowly creeping in below him. They are ready. He is ready.

He closes his left eye and lines the sights up to the head of one of the unsuspecting terrorists.

He breathes a low breath. _Numb._

He squeezes the trigger.

The suppressor muffles the normally ear-piercingly loud bang that follows the bullet firing from the sniper rifle's muzzle. The White Mask recruit jerks and then falls, the ground sprayed a viciously bright red beneath his shattered skull. His comrades immediately rush over, shouting indistinctly to each other to alert those who are unaware of what just happened. But already rapid gunfire is screaming out, and the rest of his crew is rushing forward. And he is still so, so numb. So numb.

He breathes another breath. The bearded Canadian next to him smiles. The redheaded woman grins and turns to him.

"Nice shot, Glaz."

The Russian sniper sighs and shifts a bit from where he lays. He smiles behind his own desert mask.

" _Spasibo,_ comrade."

* * *

 **Woooooo, I wrote Rainbow Six Siege stuff, yeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **Anyway, this is literally just gonna be a collection of a bunch of one-shots from the operators. Not sure how long it'll be, but I guess we'll see. So this first one is clearly about Glaz, because he's just freaking awesome, man. Don't know who'll be next - probably Ash or Buck or something.**

 **Rainbow Six Siege (c) Ubisoft**


	2. Too Fast, Too Furious

The house was dead silent.

That was exactly what made Maestro so worried, was exactly what he _didn't_ like hearing – or rather, not hearing. Even Mira and Bandit beside him were completely quiet, their gazes narrowed through sights aimed between doorframes. The Italian man's grip on his _bellezza_ of a gun, the ALDA 5.56, and he only ducked his head down behind his shield for a quick peek at his cameras. Rapidly flicking through the house's remaining cameras before settling on his Evil Eye that peeked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Nothing met his gaze but the bright white interior of the room.

Cursing lowly under his breath, Maestro muttered into his headset, " _Porca miseria,_ all this waiting is going to get us killed. Where _are_ they?"

There was quiet for a few moments before the quiet crackle of a microphone turning on rattled in the small earpiece in the Italian's left ear. Bandit's hoarse, accented voice mumbled through. "I don't know, _freund,_ but they'd better make a move soon, or–"

He never finished the sentence; in the blink of an eye, there was a loud cacophony of gunfire, and Bandit cried out as a sharp electrical buzz erupted. Mira immediately flicked towards the main room, where their current opponents – Sledge, Jackal, and Ash – were bombarding them from. Amidst the crackle of a robotic voice in his headset – " _Three on two. Operator 'Bandit' killed."_ – Maestro hurriedly clicked back onto his Evil Eye.

Ignoring Bandit's livid muttering as he laid down, Maestro sat there, stunned; how in the actual hell did they manage to walk around so silently and avoid being detected by cameras? Was he really being that inattentive? Cursing again and accepting that today was just not his day, the Italian man opened the glassy cover of his Evil Eye facing out towards the three operators crammed in the front room.

The harsh metallic grating of the cover sliding open was enough to momentarily distract Jackal, whose head jerked up from attempting to track Maestro's steps. Tapping a few times on the firing button, the Spaniard stalker yelped as he was struck in the shoulder and side a few times by the hyper-focused lasers from the Italian's beloved device. It was enough time for Mira, who had been watching from behind her own black mirror, peeked out from behind the reinforced, windowed wall, and promptly put a virtual bullet in Jackal's head. He flinched before groaning in defeat and laying down, but before Mira could even begin to react, Sledge took quick aim and landed one right between her eyes. The Spaniard let loose a sharp curse at the quick jolt of electricity that zapped through her, courtesy of the suits they wore for this situation exercise, and hurriedly flattened herself on her back. Maestro lowered himself even further behind the shield as the robotic announcer's voice reported the death of both Jackal and Mira at the same time; just him against the Scotsman and the Israeli woman, now.

Despite his earlier gripe, Maestro waited tensely behind his shield. His finger twitched on the trigger of the ALDA. If he timed this right, he could pull it off. And if he knew Sledge well enough…

A large crash resounded, and Maestro bit back a whoop as he hurriedly peeked from behind the shield and planted a few virtual bullets in the side of Sledge, who had just triumphantly smashed the Evil Eye Maestro had placed earlier – a much cheaper, less effective version than the kind the Italian usually brought onto the field.. The Scottish slugger jolted from the current of electricity before giving a heavy, audible sigh and laying down.

 _"One on one. Operator 'Sledge' killed."_

Maestro hurriedly ducked back down and mimed reloading the ALDA. These practice guns were still taking some getting used to; a mock recoil kit gave the weapons they used powerful kicks despite having no bullets to fire, and speakers spat out the harsh crack of gunfire. But it would never He cast aside the cameras and Evil Eye for now; all he needed was his ears.

The silence resumed in the house once more. But this time, the Italian was ready. Tuning out the quiet breathing of Mira and Bandit, still lying prone on the ground in a mocking form of death, he kept his ears open for the sound of footsteps. Where would Ash be coming from? Would she attempt a flank to his right, would she continue to push from the main room, or would she–

A loud crack resounded in the main room in front of him, and a sharp electrical jolt spiked in his arm. The Italian grunted and ducked down behind the shield. The clock was ticking; it was time to finish this.

He braced himself, leaped up from behind the shield, aimed, and fired.

It was like trying to grab a laser's light; the FBI member was beyond fast, ducking down, aiming and causing even more electricity to rush through Maestro's nerves, this time centered in his chest. He had probably just aimed a halo around her head, never once landing a shot.

Cursing vehemently, Maestro threw down his gun. The robotic voice droned again.

 _"Defenders defeated. End of session."_

A loud blare of a bell rang harshly in the man's ears, signaling the end of their exercise to accompany the grating voice. and he sighed as he began un-velcroing the sensor suit operators were required to wear during these mock sieges.

His ears perked up as Ash approached, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, she lifted the mock gun and pulled down the trigger, effectively deafening his right ear for a moment due to the very, _very_ loud speakers. He was about ready to slap down the gun and punch her lights out – he'd seen others do it before – but remembering his age and his experience, he slowly took a breath and pushed the mock gun away, locking his gaze with her and keeping his brows just high enough that he wasn't quite glaring at her.

The Israeli native got the message, however. She lowered the fake weapon and chuckled, holding out her hand. "Close one, Maestro. You almost had me there."

 _No, I didn't. And she knows it._ But rather than argue, the Italian put on one of his prize-winning, charming smiles and firmly grasped her hand back – probably a little harder than he needed to – and shook it. " _Si._ You did well."

The slight animosity behind the handshake didn't go over Ash's head, and she managed another quiet chuckle before walking away towards the lockers, shaking her head. Maestro's jaw firmed and he exhaled long and slow out his nose; he was not going to start another rivalry with Ash. Mira already had that with her, and it was hard enough being in the same room – or same training exercise – with the two of them together. Grouchily going over exactly what he and his squadron did wrong that round – Rook was "killed" almost immediately, Kapkan would have been eviscerated had it been a real crisis, Bandit and Mira certainly didn't have their head in the game, and he had not been nearly careful enough when dealing with the far faster operator.

Cursing under his breath, the Italian exited the training room towards the lockers, completely shrugging off the sensor suit in a hurried manner (there was a damn sensor under his left arm that kept going off for absolutely no reason) and shoving it in his locker. He leaned against his locker door after that, sighing in relief at the cool air that swathed his arms; _grazie al Signore_ they always kept the lockers so cold. He shut his eyes for a few moments to revel in the refreshing environment.

But it wasn't long before a slap on the back and a brash laugh dragged him back into reality. The Italian glanced up at the culprit, unable to help a grin at the sight of Alexsandr Senaviev, more affectionately known as "Tachanka" to his comrades. The Russian pulled his helmet off his head, shaking his head a moment later to relieve his soaking hair of some of the moisture.

" _Tyazhelyy den' segodnya,_ eh, Adriano?"

The Italian snorted and shut his locker door, clicking the lock back into place. "My squadron and I lost during the 'House' situation, if that's what you're asking."

" _Da,_ my team lost our fight today as well. Running the old 'Barlett University' operation. Today is just not the day for us defenders, it seems."

The Russian clapped his hand on Adriano's shoulder, chuckling lightly. "But this is why we practice, no? So that we do not make these silly little mistakes where it matters most?"

The Italian nodded in agreement, but soon smiled and shook his head in exasperation.

"I understand that. It is childish, but I'm more upset about the last person I was facing."

Alexsandr raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?"

Adriano sighed again, straightening up from leaning against his locker and looking the Russian square in the eye with nothing but a genuine question on his lips and confusion in his gaze.

"How does _anyone_ manage to shoot Ash? Her head is so small."

* * *

 **WELP I finally updated it, cAN'T SAY I DIDN'T!**

 **Seriously though, sorry this took so long. After that first chapter that came out probably a year or so ago, I lost all motivation to continue these little shorts. I have some ideas for them, sure, but those ideas just felt too campy and "immature" for special forces against terrorism to be partaking in. I mean, I guess it doesn't matter since it's fan fiction anyway, but eh.**

 **I play Rainbow Six Siege a lot, and my defender main is usually Maestro (although Doc has been taking a forefront for me too!) and I can't help but find his line about Ash's head being so small - a clear reference to her "missing head hitbox" - freaking hilarious. Literally the only reason I wrote this entire chapter was so I could get my boi Adriano stating that line out loud. The whole sensor and training session idea I kind of borrowed off other Rainbow Six Siege writers, as I'm not nearly creative enough to come up with something like that.**

 **I say that whole "I only wrote this because of one line" thing a lot. Huh. Sorry.**

 **Rainbow Six Siege and its characters (c) Ubisoft**


End file.
